<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suffering by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490062">Suffering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Nott (Critical Role), but not some nations that never cared for her, nott cares for her friends, spoilers for episode 93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch tells Nott she can remove her curse for something of equal misery. A war surprisingly counts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suffering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nott feels like it says something, that the witch lady agrees that a war is of equal trade to the suffering she had placed on her. She’s only one person who died and was cursed, but the witch still calls a war an equal trade. A war between two nations that Nott doesn’t even really care about, with people who live in both who are awful and terrible. </p>
<p>A war is of equal value to the suffering the witch put Nott through. She didn’t think the suggestion was actually possible, and yet she said it was a valid deal. </p>
<p>Nott wonders how that is possible, how one person can accurately be traded for a whole war, and can’t come up with anything. She’s so tired, and so scared, and not drunk enough for this. She just wants this to be over so she can be fixed and never have to see this terrible woman again. </p>
<p>She holds no loyalty to either nation, her loyalty is to her friends, and her family hidden somewhere away from the fighting. </p>
<p>She’s so very scared, but she will take the deal if no one else will, if there’s no other option and they can’t kill the witch. </p>
<p>Her suffering is of equal trade to a war, who could ever have guessed something like that, for some simple nobody person like her?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>